


[Podfic] Where the Fire Burns Hot and Bright

by quietnight



Series: [Podfic] Just Stay Alive by Dira Sudis [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bucky Barnes Shows Love Through Surveillance, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Hospital Sex, Hospitalization, M/M, Mentions of Child Murder, Metal Arm Tinkering, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Serious Injuries, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll keep watch," Bucky said, and Steve jumped. Sam could only manage a twitch, but he meant it with every fiber of his where the hell did you come from being. Bucky was just there somehow, standing in the slice of shadow to one side of the room's window. "Sleep, both of you," Bucky repeated. "I've got this watch."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Where the Fire Burns Hot and Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where the Fire Burns Hot and Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617103) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> I'm not dead! My laptop nearly was though, which led to the Endless Editing Nightmare from which this last story has finally emerged. Thank you for your patience. 
> 
> Massive thank you to Dira Sudis for permission to record.

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpNzJ6QktuWDEyOUE/view?usp=sharing) (245 MB)

 **Length:** 4:28:01


End file.
